Justice
by jotchLIFE
Summary: Maggie and OA are working for Quantico's BAU, led by the fearless Jennifer Jareau. When a case strikes tragedy within the team, will they be able to find the answers they seek so desperately for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just to let you know, Maggie and OA transferred to Quantico's

BAU six months ago. Hotch has taken the role of Section Chief, and JJ has stepped up into his old Unit Chief position.

This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize in advance for any errors. Please, please, please review!

JJ hung up the phone with tears streaming down her face. She had just received a call from Indianapolis PD, saying that Maggie Bell had just been killed. Maggie had went to Indianapolis solo, to assist on a case. The BAU had more pressing issues to deal with, so JJ could only spare one agent. That was three days ago.

JJ had just spoken to Maggie last night. Things were going well and they were close to wrapping up the case. When the Sheriff called a few moments ago, JJ thought he would say Maggie was on her way home. That wasn't the case. He told her that Maggie had died in an explosion early that morning. The news was sickening to JJ. In the six months that she had known Maggie, they had become close. They had confided in each other. JJ didn't trust many people, but Maggie had quickly made her way to the top of the list of ones she would trust with her life.

Now, JJ ad to tell her team that they had just lost a friend. The BAU had been through so much already. When Maggie and OA first arrived, the team had welcomed the dynamic duo with open arms. This news would crush all of them, and JJ had no idea how to break it to them. She knew she had to tell OA first. Him and Maggie had started dating almost two months ago, and were already undeniably in love.

JJ stood up with a sigh, and tried to compose herself. Things like these were the hardest parts of her career. 'How do I do this? This will shatter OA.' Thoughts swarmed her head as she prepared herself for the impact this would have.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

OA turned around as he heard his name being called from the top of the stairs. The moment he locked eyes with JJ, he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and watery, and she looked as if she was going to be sick. OA had never seen the blonde like this before. He wordlessly followed her to her office, ignoring the worried glances from the team. Little did he know, what awaited him in JJ's office, was about to shatter his world into a million pieces.

As soon as they were in her office, JJ shut the door and led OA over to the couch.

OA remained silent, trusting that his friend would tell him what had made her so distraught. When he looked at her again, he truly thought she was going to pass out. "JJ…?"

"I'm uh.. I'm not sure how to tell you this."

OA felt panic rush through his body as he instantly knew it had something to do with his brunette partner. "Maggie." It was more of a statement than a question. "Is she okay?!"

JJ thought she was going to be sick. "I can't do this." She mumbled to herself. After a deep breath, she was finally able to get the words out. "Omar, I'm so sorry. There was an explosion. She didn't make it." Fresh tears escaped her eyes.

OA could feel all of the air escape his lungs. He was sure he misheard what JJ said. "No, no. There has to be a mistake." One more look at the blonde confirmed his greatest fear. He just sat there, shocked. It took JJ's hand on his shoulder for him to totally loose control.

Minutes passed as the two agents sat there sobbing. OA couldn't believe that this was happening. He had only known Maggie for a littlie over a year, but she had completely transformed his life in that short amount of time. Now she had been ripped from his life in the blink of an eye. He finally spoke up, choking on his words. "Was it… was it an accident?"

JJ shook her head grimly. "No. There was a bomb planted under her car. They know who the suspect is, but he is at large.

"Why aren't we on our way to Indiana right now?" OA was furious to the point where he was shaking.

"There are severe storms in the area right now, so our pilot won't take the jet up. As soon as it clears, we will go." Then JJ did something she was taught never to do. Ever. "I promise you, we will find whoever did this to her."

OA looked at her with a fire in his eyes she had never seen before. He nodded, because he knew without a doubt that they would. They would get justice for Maggie, and OA wouldn't stop until they did.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but I was excited to post it. Chapters later on will contain flashbacks. I will try to post the second one by Friday. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter takes place immediately after the first. I know that it is really short, but I have a couple of ideas right now, and I'm not sure which to go with.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

Leaving OA to mourn, JJ stepped out into the bullpen to relay the devastating news yet again. "Guys…" She called, not even bothering to hide the tears. "I have some terrible news." Her hands were shaking as she prepared to tell of the tragedy. "It's Maggie. She was, um, she was killed in an explosion this morning."

Gasps could be heard from every one of the agents. All in shock, they were praying that it was some sort of sick joke. Maggie, their friend, their partner. That couldn't be right.

Morgan was the first to speak, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How could this happen?"

JJ sighed, voice faltering as she answered her subordinate. " I don't know much about what happened, but as soon as the storm clears, we are on the next flight to Indiana." Dangerously close to another breakdown, the Unit Chief exited the room, leaving the team to process the devastating loss.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

When the team boarded the private jet several hours later, OA immediately broke away from the others. He found an empty seat at the very back and willed himself to be strong. He still couldn't believe it. Him and Maggie had worked together everyday for almost a year. They had become best friends, and as of recently, something more. Now, she was gone, and OA had no idea how to cope. Every time he thought about losing Maggie, it was like a massive weight on his chest, and he couldn't breathe.

Closing his eyes, OA forced back the tears. 'I have to be strong, for Maggie.'

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

The team solemnly walked into the precinct, not truly knowing what to expect. The sheriff immediately came over to them. "Agents, I'm Sheriff Parker. I am so sorry for your loss."

JJ took a step forward with both pain and anger written on her face. "You need to start giving us some answers, right now. Who did this to her, and how did you let him get away?!" She knew that she couldn't really blame the sheriff, but she was desperate for answers, and he was the only one that had them.

"Ma'am, I know you are upset and…"

OA abruptly cut him off. "You have no idea how _upset_ we are! Just answer the question."

"Agent Bell was getting in her SUV this morning, at the motel, when the bomb went off, from underneath the vehicle. By the time first responders got there, it was too late." Sheriff Parker led them into the conference room before continuing. " The motel has surveillance, and it showed the suspect planting the bomb. He was dressed in all black and wearing a mask. We were able to track him down on some video footage a few streets over, without the mask. With that, we ran facial recognition and got a hit."

The team turned their attention to the board that held the suspect's information. The sheriff continued. "This is Matthew Williams. When Maggie arrested him eight years ago he threatened her, and said that he would come after her when he got out of prison. Then he was released three months ago."

OA looked up. "Wait, hold up. You're saying Maggie had a history with this guy?"

A/N: The next chapter will be longer and I am hoping to have it up in a few days. Thank you so much for reading and please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry this took forever, but I wasn't exactly sure where to go with it.

I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I was ready to get something posted.

Thank you to those who have read and reviewed!

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

_"You're saying Maggie had a history with this guy?"_

"Yes. As I'm sure you know, Maggie was an officer here almost seven years ago. I personally wasn't here at the time, but I read Matthew William's file, and Maggie was the lead officer on this case."

JJ looked up from the crime board. "What was the original case?"

"Same as this time. Car bombings. Before Matthew was arrested, he was targeting women that reminded him of his ex-wife, Samantha Travers. Nobody was killed, he just blew up their cars. He got out of prison and ran with same MO as before. Except now, he's escalated to actual murder. The first DOA was his ex-wife. The second was the judge that sentenced him to prison. Then, the third… well, the third was Maggie. We've set up a perimeter, and increased police patrol. Right now, we're looking for any known affiliates or properties."

JJ nodded, her and the team taking in all of the information. "Okay, I'm going to go call our tech analyst back in Quantico."

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

Almost a full day later, after dozens of phone calls, approximately thirty video tapes, and three breakdowns from OA an JJ, the team finally had a lead. Due to Garcia's extraordinary tech skills, they were led to an abandoned warehouse, almost two miles outside of town. Pulling up outside the building, vests strapped tight, and guns drawn, the team prepared to facedown the monster that took the life of their beloved friend.

JJ quickly gave the team their assigned positions. "Rossi and Matt, take the west side entrance. Derek and Reid, take the back. OA, you're with me. We're going in the front. Everyone, be ready to breech on my command."

JJ and OA moved toward the front entrance, leaving the rest of the team to clear the other doors. Receiving a quick nod from OA, JJ spoke into her earpiece. "Go, now." Hearing the rest of the team enter, the Unit Chief led OA in, cautious of every step she took. She had a bad feeling about this. Her instincts told her something was off about the whole thing. Her instincts were never wrong, yet she proceeded through the warehouse, vaguely aware of her partner's footsteps behind her.

The two moved farther into the warehouse, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. There was no sign of Matthew Williams, or that he had ever been there. Though as they rounded the next corner, the agents heard a beeping sound, coming from up above them. Looking up, JJ caught a flash of red coming from what looked to be a motion sensor. Following the wire, her heart began to race as she saw the connected charges of C4. In an instant, she was screaming into her earpiece, as her and OA were running for the exit. "Everybody evacuate, now!"

Just as they reached the door, JJ felt the force of the blast push her the rest of the way out. The sound of the explosion, and pieces of debris surrounded her, as she fell to the ground. Her ears were ringing, and she barely registered sight of OA lying next to her.

Moments passed as the blonde tried to regain the ability to move. Slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, she saw OA finally begin to move. "OA? OA, are you alright?"

OA nodded as he managed to stand up. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Are you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Panic flooded her veins as she thought about the rest of the team. She grabbed her earpiece as OA helped her off the ground. "Guys, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

At first it was silent, but then JJ felt a sense of relief as the familiar voices of her team came through the radio. They all met over at the SUVs as JJ called for assistance. Minutes later, the cops arrived with the fire department and bomb squad. The only injuries sustained were minor. JJ landed on her shoulder during the blast, Derek and Reid had several abrasions, but the three agents stubbornly insisted that they didn't need medical attention.

Matthew had struck again. He set a trap, and the team fell for it. They were almost killed in the process, and OA was furious. He separated himself from the rest of the group, trying to clear his mind. Nothing helped. His thoughts kept drifting back to Maggie, and the horrendous way in which she died. She didn't deserve this, and it pained him to think about it. He was pulled from his thoughts by the shrill sound of his phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he didn't recognize the number. "Zidan."

"OA, it's me."

OA stood frozen. He couldn't speak, his body filled with shock. He would recognize her voice anywhere.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I am sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter will contain a flashback in the beginning, but will eventually pick up where 3 left off. I hope you enjoy this one. Please review!

_"OA, it's me."_

_OA stood frozen. He couldn't speak, his body filled with shock. He would recognize her voice anywhere._

**23 Hours Earlier**

Agent Bell groaned at the sound of her buzzing alarm. She quickly grabbed her phone to silence the annoying sound. Jumping out of bed, she began to prepare for the long day ahead. Maggie had been staying at the Comfort Inn for the past three nights while on assignment, and was more than ready to get back home to Quantico.

Attaching her gun and badge to her side, Maggie grabbed her bag and coffee, and headed to the lobby. She sighed as she walked out of the motel, needing to be at the precinct in thirty minutes. As she made her way to the borrowed SUV, the brunette couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. She never doubted her instincts, but she knew that the lack of sleep was catching up to her.

As Maggie got in the car, she threw her bag in the passenger's seat, and put the key in the ignition. While doing so, she heard a click, followed by three beeps. Knowing what was about to happen, Maggie lunged out of the car, just as it exploded. As she landed on the ground, she tried to shield her head from the falling debris, but found that she could barely move. Searing pain coursed through her entire body as she slowly faded into darkness.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

Maggie woke to a constant beeping sound coming from beside her head. She tried to open her eyes, but it was to much pain and effort. Her head was throbbing. She groaned as the beeping sped up, making her head hurt even worse. It was then that she registered the sterile smell, of what she assumed was a hospital, and it started making her nauseas. The beeping got a little faster and she gathered that it was a heart monitor, _her _heart monitor. 'What happened to me? I have to open my eyes.'

After a couple more attempts, Maggie was finally able to open her eyes to a harsh, bright light. Her head was still killing her, and trying to move set every bone in her body on fire. Her eyes started adjusting to the light, and she began to take in her surroundings. She was definitely in a hospital. There was an IV in her left arm, and her right was in a sling. Her mind was foggy, and she couldn't remember how she got there. Slowly feeling around the bed, she found the call button and immediately pressed it. 'I need answers… and some painkillers.'

Not even ten seconds later, a nurse came rushing in. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" Her nametag on her bright, pink scrubs read 'Michelle,' and she was way too chipper for Maggie's pounding headache.

The agent winced as she began to reply. She smiled gratefully as Michelle handed her a cool glass of water. After taking a few small sips, Maggie successfully tried speaking again. "I.. I'm really confused. What happened?"

"You don't remember? You were in an explosion. Your car blew up yesterday. There's a police officer outside waiting to speak with you. Maybe he can answer more questions, but right now I'm going to check your vitals. Then I'll get the doctor in here before you talk to the police."

"I need a phone. I have to make a call."

"You will have to talk to the officer about that. It's not up to us, we've been given our orders."

Maggie looked up. "I'm sorry. What does that mean?"

"You'll have to talk to the officer." Michelle smiled thinly and walked out, leaving Maggie more confused than when she first woke up.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

"Agent Bell." The doctor walked in carrying Maggie's chart. "I'm Dr. Adams. You are extremely lucky."

Maggie sort of smiled. "Yeah well, it doesn't really feel like it at the moment."

"We can give you something for the pain, but let me go over your injuries first." When Maggie nodded, Dr. Adams continued. "For starters, you sustained a concussion, from most likely hitting your head on the pavement. That is why you've been unconscious for the past twenty hours. You have two broken ribs, and your right collarbone is fractured. Other than that, you have several first degree burns, but with proper care, you're going to make a full recovery. Your vitals look good, and we can give you some morphine in your IV."

Maggie's head was spinning by the time the doctor finished talking. She was truly grateful that it wasn't anything more serious. "I need to talk to the police officer outside."

"Of course. I'll send him in. Then the nurse can give you some morphine when your finished."

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

"Hey Maggie. I'm Officer Tim Ryan, with the Carmel County Sheriffs Department. How are you doing?"

"I'd be doing a lot better if I knew exactly what was going on." 'Why is there an officer from another county here.'

"I'm sure the doctor told you that you were in an explosion." After receiving a quick nod from the agent, Officer Ryan continued. "Well, there was a bomb planted under your SUV. Matthew Williams was the one that planted it."

"I figured as much. Is he in custody?"

"I'm afraid that's a negative."

"I need a phone."

The officer sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't let you make any phone calls." Maggie started to speak, but Tim abruptly cut her off. "There's more to it than a bombing and attempted murder. We believe that Williams has some sort of accomplice in the Indianapolis Police Department."

Maggie's brown eyes snapped to Tim's in surprise. "What?! I have to call my team in Quantico."

"No. That can't happen. Everyone is supposed to think that it worked, that you were killed in the explosion."

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?"

"Your team is here. They are working with Indianapolis PD. They were told that you died in the bombing."

All Maggie could think about was OA. She had to get a phone. She had to call OA. "You have to give me a phone."

"Maggie, you can't…"

"No! I'm not going along with this. Get me a phone. Now."

The throbbing pain Maggie felt moments ago was nothing compared to the anger she felt now.

Officer Ryan reluctantly handed her his cell phone. "You can make one phone call."

Maggie grabbed the phone and immediately dialed the familiar number. She instantly calmed down as she heard the comforting voice on the other end of the line.

"Zidan."

"OA, it's me."

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

_He would recognize her voice anywhere._

Maggie. It couldn't be her. OA's mind had to be playing tricks on him right now.

"OA? Are you there?"

It was her. That was Maggie's voice, clear as day… but how? "Mags? I thought… they told us…"

"It's not true. I'm okay, Omar."

"Where are you?"

"Uh, Indianapolis Memorial."

"I'll be right there!" OA hung up the phone and immediately began searching for JJ. Seeing her talking to the paramedics, he quickly ran over and grabbed her arm. "C'mon. We've got to go, now."

JJ looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What? Where?"

"JJ, she's alive. Maggie's in the hospital."

"What? How is that possible? The sheriff…"

"I don't know what's going on, but she just called me. C'mon." The two agents sprinted towards the SUV, not bothering to tell the team where they were going. There was only one thought occupying their minds… Maggie's alive.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I haven't started on 5, but I will try to have it up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews so far! This chapter takes place right after four.

Thanks to their lights and sirens, Agent Zidan and Jareau made it to the hospital in less than seven minutes. Both jumped out of the SUV, OA almost forgetting to put it in park, and ran through the main entrance.

JJ quickly found the front desk. "Excuse me. Could you tell us where to find Maggie Bell?"

The nurse looked up from her computer screen. "I'm sorry ma'am. You're going to have to talk to the police."

The blonde agent pulled out her credentials. "Let me rephrase that. Where is Maggie Bell? Keep in mind that you don't want to mess with me right now."

The look on JJ's face easily had the nurse cooperating. "Uh, yes ma'am. Room 203. Second floor."

Too impatient to wait for the elevator, OA led the way to the stairwell. They took the steps two at a time, then began searching the room numbers.

Seeing a police officer guarding one of the doors, the agents knew that it had to be Maggie's room. JJ pulled out her credentials yet again. "Is this Maggie Bell's room?"

"You must be Agent Jareau and Zidan. I'm Officer Tim Ryan with the Carmel County Sheriffs Department. This is a very challenging situation that we're dealing with."

"Oh believe me, you will explain every bit of it."

As JJ was talking to the officer, OA pushed pass them and opened the door. Seeing Maggie, he ran over to her bedside, and grabbed her hand. "Mags… are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just some minor injuries."

As OA took in her apparent injuries, he felt a surge of anger thinking about who did this to her. "Maggie, what's going on?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure. I've apparently been in a coma for the past day. When I woke up there was an officer here from another county saying that everyone's supposed to think I'm dead."

Just then, JJ walked in with a bright smile on her face. "Maggie! I'm so happy to see you."

Maggie easily returned the smile. "Yeah well, it's great to see _you_ guys."

"I just called the rest of the team. OA and I kind of left in a hurry, but they're on their way now."

OA, still holding Maggie's hand, looked up at JJ. "Did you get anything from Officer Ryan?"

As JJ was about to answer, Officer Ryan knocked on the open door. He entered the room when Maggie nodded that it was okay. "Agents, we have a lead. Earlier, we received some intel that led us to believe Williams was working with someone in the Indianapolis PD. Well, my department did some research, and it turns out that Officer James McGee is Williams' biological brother."

JJ was the one to respond. "I'm sorry, how did this not come up before?"

"James is four years older, and was given up for adoption right after he was born. The record was sealed, and we were just now able to get our hands on it."

"Where is Officer McGee now?"

"We're currently trying to locate him."

"Who all knows the truth about Maggie?"

"From what I understand, only Sheriff Parker and Deputy Nickson."

JJ nodded. "Okay. Email me all of your files." The blonde handed over her business card. "I'll get my team. I'll send some of them to your precinct and the rest of us will go talk to Parker and Nickson. You will be here to guard this room, correct?"

"Absolutely. I will be here the whole time." When JJ nodded, Officer Ryan went outside, leaving the three agents alone.

JJ looked at OA. "It's up to you, whether you want to stay here or go out in the field. Just know that Maggie will have protection. I'm going to go call Derek and tell him to turn around." With that, she grabbed her phone and stepped into the hallway.

OA was torn. He knew Maggie would be safe, but he didn't feel right leaving her. However, he also knew that they needed everyone they could get out in the field, and he wanted to catch the ones responsible for doing this to her.

Maggie looked to OA, and answered his silent question with a nod. "Go. I'll be fine."

He was still hesitant. "Are you sure?"

The brunette smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Seriously, go."

OA took his backup gun out of his waistband, and laid it on Maggie's bedside table. "Just in case." He went out of her room, shutting the door behind him, and turned to Officer Ryan. "Do not leave this door."

"Don't worry. I won't leave my post."

Suddenly JJ was at OA's side. "OA, let's go."

A/N: Thanks for reading! There will only be two or three more chapters left for this story. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed. There will be two more chapters after this one. I wanted to get this one up sooner, but after writing it, I decided that I wasn't satisfied and changed it completely. Hope you enjoy!

JJ and OA made their way to the precinct, with JJ behind the wheel. OA hadn't said a word since they left the hospital.

"OA, when we get to the precinct, do you want to handle the sheriff, or call Garcia?" When OA didn't answer, JJ briefly turned to look at him, before turning her attention back to the road. "OA?" She reached over and gently touched his arm.

OA finally snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you wanted to handle Parker or Garcia."

"Oh, um, I'll talk to Parker, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, that's fine… Are you okay?"

Omar was silent for a moment, but when he finally did speak, is voice came out strained. "I almost lost Maggie. You know, I always knew that with our job, there's always a possibility of one of us being killed… but I could never actually bring myself to think about losing her. Then earlier, when I thought I had… JJ, that scared me."

Stopping at a red light, JJ focused all of her attention on her partner. "I know. It scared me too." She lightly squeezed his shoulder. "So now, what we need to do is focus on getting Williams and McGee… because they will not get away with doing this to Maggie."

"I know. So, where do we go from here?"

JJ was about to answer, when her cellphone started buzzing from on top of the center console. She quickly grabbed it and pressed 'answer', just as the stoplight turned green. "Jennifer Jareau… Yes… We're headed that way now… Oh, okay… Alright, good… Okay. We'll keep you posted." JJ hung up the phone and briefly met OA's questioning glance.

"What's up?"

"That was Sheriff Parker. He's been fully briefed on what's going on. He just called McGee into the station, so we're going to use that opportunity to survey his house."

"Are we even sure that we can trust Parker?"

"Unless I see any reason not to, yeah we are." JJ sighed. "Right now, trusting Parker is our only option."

OA nodded. "Okay."

"Parker's going to text us when McGee gets to the station. While we're waiting, we're gong to meet Officer Ryan's partner. He's going to give us a cover vehicle."

JJ's partner smirked. "Yeah, I guess the black SUV is kind of a giveaway."

Moments later, they pulled into a somewhat full mall parking lot. The officer was already there with the cover vehicle. It was a silver Jeep Cherokee with tinted windows. JJ and OA got out of the vehicle and shook his hand.

"You must be Officer Alonso."

"Yes. Agent Jareau?"

"Yes, and this is my partner, Agent Zidan."

"Nice meeting you both. You can use this jeep. There is some tactical equipment in the back, if you need it." Alonso handed JJ the keys to the jeep, and JJ gave him the keys to the SUV. JJ and OA thanked the officer and walked over to the vehicle, where they both strapped on a kevlar vest.

"Hey JJ, can I drive?"

Jennifer nodded and threw the keys to OA, figuring it would do him some good to be in control of something. They both got in the vehicle and waited for the signal from Parker.

JJ looked down at her phone when she felt it vibrate in her hand. She nodded at OA. "Let's do this."

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

OA parked the Cherokee across the street, and one house down from McGee's one-story, brick home.

The house wasn't that big, and the agents had a clear view of the front, and left side. All seemed quiet, nothing out of the ordinary… but they knew that could change in an instant.

Looking at the front windows, they could tell that the curtains were shut. "That's kind of odd." JJ mumbled. She kept her eyes on the front, while OA looked out for the side, and what he could see of the back. The two sat in silence, hoping for either a glimpse of Williams, or the greenlight from Parker to go in.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

Three hours later, nothing had happened. Jennifer and Omar were still sitting n the vehicle, waiting for _something_ to go down. JJ was extremely close to calling it off. It was beginning to feel like a waste of time. "Alright, OA, this is… this is crazy. It's been over three hours, and not a single sign of Williams." She grabbed her phone to call Sheriff Parker.

"Just give it more time. Just a few more minutes. He's got to be here." OA stared his partner in the eyes. "I mean, we don't have many options here."

JJ didn't really care to upset OA. "Alright. A _little_ more time."

OA nodded and turned back to the windows. After about five more minutes, something caught his eye. "JJ, window, far left. The curtain moved, like somebody was looking out." Seconds later, it moved again.

JJ pulled out her phone to call Parker, but OA was already out of the vehicle. "OA, wait."

"JJ, this is probable cause. Let's move in."

JJ hesitated, but only for a second. "Okay. You take the front, I'll go around back. Wait for my signal."

OA nodded, and with his gun drawn, he took off towards the front door.

A/N: This was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I ended up splitting it into two parts. I'm currently revising the second part, and I hope to have it up soon. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

OA quickly made his way to the front door, with a sinking feeling that the element of surprise was no longer on their side. He hoped that they hadn't just been made. Waiting beside the door, OA heard JJ's calm voice over the earpiece.

_"Alright OA. We go in on three. Three… two… one."_

OA braced himself and kicked in the burgundy colored door. He heard the familiar sound echo through the house, and on his earpiece, as his partner did the same to the back. "FBI!" The door Omar entered led straight into the living room. A quick sweep showed that it was empty, so the agent took a right into the kitchen. As he passed by the kitchen pantry, the door suddenly flew open, and Matthew ran at OA with a gun.

Grabbing the suspect's arm, OA knocked the gun out of his hand. Landing on the floor, the gun went off, a piercing crack sounded through the air.

JJ, hearing the shot, rounded the corner just in time to see OA tackle their suspect to the ground. Matthew was fighting back and delivered a hard punch to the agent's jaw.

Although she desperately wanted to help her partner, JJ knew she couldn't do anything. She couldn't shoot Williams, with the risk of hitting OA.

OA reacted quickly to the punch he just received, sending his knee into Matthew's ribs, hard. Using that, OA was able to flip Matthew onto his stomach and secure his hands behind his back. The agent stood up once the handcuffs were on, and pulled Matthew up with him.

JJ's eyes shone with pride, as she smirked at her partner. "Nice work. You good?"

"Yeah, why?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "I'm gong to call Sheriff Parker. Before I heard the shot, I was down in the basement. This wasn't over, OA, they were planning more attacks. I found several cell phone triggers, some wires, and blasting caps."

Williams was still struggling against OA. He was yelling that he was innocent, and something about police brutality.

OA gripped the suspect's arm tighter, and started pushing him out the door. "Hey! Shut up and walk!"

As OA took Williams to the SUV, JJ called Parker. She told him what happened and what she had found. He said that he would send teams their way.

When deputies arrived on scene, JJ and OA took Williams to the precinct. As soon as they walked in, the sheriff led them all towards the interrogation rooms. JJ stood in the hallway with him, while OA secured Williams in the first room.

Looking to the monitors, JJ saw Deputy McGee handcuffed to the table in the second interrogation room. Being a profiler, JJ could see the shock of being caught evident in his eyes. "He say anything?"

Parker shook his head. "Nothing useful, but it doesn't matter. We have all the evidence we need."

They both looked up as OA entered the hallway. "It took all I had not to beat the crap out of Williams."

JJ smirked. "Wait a minute. You're saying that what you did back at the house wasn't beat the crap out of him?"

The slightest bit of anger was still shown in OA's eyes. "No. Not like I wanted to. Not after what he did to Maggie."

The blonde profiler nodded in understanding. She, herself, wouldn't mind taking a few swings at the two brothers. "I know. Listen, while the rest of the team and I finish up here, why don't you go on over to the hospital with Maggie."

"Okay, thank you." OA grabbed the keys from JJ's outstretched hand, without hesitation.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

OA took the familiar steps up to Maggie's room. He briefly knocked on the door, that was no longer being guarded, and waited for the okay to enter. Hearing Maggie's voice, he gently opened the door. The brunette was sitting up in the bed, and instantly smiled when she saw that it was him.

"Hey Mags. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Not really in as much pain, and Officer Ryan told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you're safe." OA sat down beside the bed and carefully grabbed Maggie's hand. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Believe me, that wasn't my intentions." Maggie smiled and pulled OA down for another kiss, both of them enjoying the comfort that it brought.

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been sick, and I have an exam on Monday, so things have been pretty crazy. I will have the last chapter posted next week. Thank you so much for reading! Please, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter : ( I was originally going to wait and post this sometime after Monday, but I had a little extra time to work on it today. It's really short, but I was excited to get it posted. Hope you enjoy!

While OA was at the hospital with Maggie, the rest of the team closed up the case at the precinct. McGee never admitted to anything, but there was enough proof to convict him. Williams, on the other hand, after several hours in the interrogation room, decided that he was proud of what he had done, and confessed to everything.

The team was relieved to get everything solved. All of them, minus Maggie and OA, checked into a motel, seeing as how Maggie would have to stay in the hospital another twenty-four hours.

OA stayed with Maggie the entire time. She tried telling him that she was fine, and for him to go get some rest, but it was to no avail. She also tried persuading the doctors to let her leave, but they wanted to keep her for observation. The brunette agent was not happy about that.

The team went to see Maggie, but didn't stay long, because they knew that Maggie, as well as themselves, needed rest.

So here they all were now, around lunchtime the next day, boarding the company jet. Everyone was thrilled to be going home, Maggie especially. She, of course, was in pain, but the joy of getting to leave overpowered that pain. She quickly found a seat, with OA beside her, and JJ and Reid across from them.

Holding OA's hand, and surrounded by her beloved team, Maggie realized how blessed she truly was. Not only to have made it through such an ordeal, but to have these amazing people standing beside her the whole way. "Thank you guys, for everything. I'm so grateful to have all of you." Maggie squeezed OA's hand, and smiled up at him. He was quick to return it.

JJ shook her head. "No Maggie, we're grateful to have _you._"

The team nodded their agreement, because the only thing that mattered, was that they were all a family, and would be there for each other no matter what… And in the end, justice was served.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading Justice! I appreciate all of your support! Please let me know what you thought about the ending. I am hoping to start a new fanfic soon.


End file.
